Corrupt My Little Pony:Season3Episode1
by PinkamenaDianaPie
Summary: When my friend Rebecca asks me to sleepover her house and tells me that the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Season 3 Pilot episode is haunting her, I took it as a joke. But when I saw the contents of that episode, I realized that "Friendship" ALWAYS has an "end" in it.


Corrupt-Mylittlepny: Season3;

My Little Pony, ah yes the TV show that inspires all little girls (and ok, bronies) to be friendly to one another. With all those animated ponies, the show is bursting with cuteness, love, magic, and well friendship. But, not all of that show is so nice. The things I've seen, are just… evil…Hi. My name is Ashley Morgan. I am a 14 year old freshman girl who loves MLP. I mean, what's not to love. The characters are cute and silly, the animation is just superb, the plots are great, (no not that kind of plot), and the morals are heartwarming. Anyways back to my story. You all have heard of those creepypastas, right? I'm living in one. So here is my story.

It was a Friday night and the 1st week of school had been let out. As I was home finishing up my homework after avoiding Freshman Friday, my mom called from the kitchen. "Ashley! Your best friend Rebecca is on the phone! She wants to talk to you!" I immediately ran into the kitchen and snatched the phone out of my mom's hand and went back to my room. "Hey Rebecca. What's up?" I asked casually. Her voice was shaking. "Um, Ashley. I was wondering if you could sleep-over my house. I have to talk to you." She whispered frightened. Then she continued, "But my parents and brother aren't going to be home though." I thought for a minute, and said 'hold on' and cupped my hand over the receiver. "Mom! Rebecca wants me to sleep-over her house tonight." My mom looked up from making dinner. She raised her eyebrow. "Is anyone going to be there?" She asked. "Yeah her mom's gonna be there." I lied. My mom would never let me be over someone's house if someone wasn't there. "Well, all right." Soon I was at my friend's house. Rebecca motioned for me to come over to her basement. I put my bags there and sat down on the couch across from her. She was pale and trembling as if someone had just scared the shit out of her. We were quiet for a few minutes and then I finally spoke.

"Rebecca, what's wrong? You look scared, no…horrified." I said quietly. She suddenly reached forward and grasped my hands. "This is why I called you over. I saw something." I suddenly became concerned and even a bit freaked out as I looked my best friend over thoroughly. Her brown curly hair was a tangled mess, like she never brushed it. There were buds at the corner of her eyes, as if she didn't sleep for a week. She came closer to me. "I haven't been to school in two days, I can't sleep, and she'll get me." She cried hysterically. I leaned in closer to her. "What happened?" I asked. She gulped and started.

"Well, two nights ago I was down here watching TV, right? Then My Little Pony came on. (She is a brony too fellas). It was the season 3 pilot episode. It's evil." I looked at her intensely, and then asked, "What's the episode called?" She was quiet for a couple of minutes, like she was forced to be quiet. Then she looked me deep in the eyes and said: "Corrupt-Mylittlepny: Season3; "

I instantly became confused, for two reasons. For instance, if you are a fan of creepypasta, you **KNOW **that the words Corrupt and .avi **NEVER **are good signs. (Such as ). Plus the extension, .avi, was meant for computers. For some odd reason, I thought she was messing with me. I giggled uncertainly. "C'mon did you record it? I want to see."

She looked at me worried, as if uncertain what to do, but she gave in. "Ok, I'll show you the video." She found the recording. The description text was bianary. It read: 01010111 01100101 01101100 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 01101101 01100001 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 01000110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 01110011 01101000 01101001 01110000 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 00101100 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 00101110. Which means: Welcome to my nightmare, friendship was never real. See you in hell. Rebecca clicked play. The episode began with a still frame of all the discorded ponies. Their eyes were in their hypnotized state. After 6 seconds of white noise and static, the beginning two minutes, before the theme song began. The quality was really crappy, as if someone taped it with VHS. The Mane 6: Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, were in Twilight's house talking. The voices were in G-major, which really creeped me out. The background was dark, and apparently, all the villains: Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and Nightmare Moon had returned. They were figuring out what to do when suddenly they were launched into the darkest part of the Everfree Forest.

Then the theme song began. The audio was reversed and had a lower voice, and there was nothing to see, except a faint green sillouete in the background, in night cam. Then there was static. No commercials. Nothing. There was a Title card. The person who wrote this show was Meghan McCarthy, known for her work in the episodes "Party of One" and "Lesson Zero." The title card was black and the text saying who wrote the show were in red and the name of the episode was "Corrupt-Mylittlepny: Season3; ." The ponies had Zalgoified eyes, with hyper-realistic black blood running down their eyes. Twilight looked like a mess, hair tangled, twitchy, and eyes wide. Applejack looked tired and very confused. Fluttershy's eyes were rounded in grey, her hair all frazzled, pencil, thin. Rarity had make-up all over her face, lipstick spread like the joker. Rainbow Dash looked nervous, and didn't talk. Pinkie Pie wasn't even there at all. Finally Twilight called out "Princess Celestia? Where are you?"

Her voice was sad and annoyed, not like Twilight at all. I slightly became unnerved and sick to my stomach. The screen turned black and flashed the words, "Giggle at the Ghosties." I looked around and Rebecca wasn't there. I pressed on, hopefully thinking that this might be just a sick joke. There was a black clearing in the woods and they slowly walked onwards. Rarity tried to give a purple glow in her horn but failed and sighed hopelessly. In the clearing was Princess Celestia. She was lying on the grass…mangled and bloodied, much like the death in Luna Game 3. I threw up looking at it. An eye was popped out and her horn and wings were snapped off. And next to her was Pinkamena Diane Pie. She too had Zalgoified eyes. Applejack died. Then Pinkamena looked at the screen, breaking the 4th wall, and that became a still frame. She had a malicious grin on her face and her eyes were glowing red. A distorted version of her laughter was playing in the background. The screen flashed black again and all the ponies, except Twilight and Pinkie Pie were dead. Twilight looked at Pinkie and cried. It was as if Tara Strong was crying in Twilight's Voice, it was not the usual cartoon crying. Pinkie grabbed a bloody knife and quietly whispered, "Don't giggle at the Ghosties; you'll be joining them soon." The knife slashed the screen and silently, the credits rolled. It wasn't even twenty minutes. I turned toward Rebecca and screamed horrified.

Friday, September 13, 2012:

I can't live with these nightmares. They have been haunting me for a week now. This will be the last time you ever hear of me. When I turned around to see Rebecca, she was hanging from a noose. It was attached to her ceiling fan and the words on a piece of paper said "Giggle at the Ghosties: Corrupt-Mylittlepny: Season3; ." I left. Now ever since them, Pinkamena has terrified me. I know I can't live like this. My life is worthless any way. I decided to giggle at the Ghosties with Pinkie Pie.


End file.
